Tear Me Apart
by awakeningcity
Summary: Seto and Katsuya get into a fight with one another, but things end up more physical than either of them planned for. Puppyshipping, rated M for a reason. Seriously.


My friend had started writing a ragelust drabble for Puppyshipping but she got stuck making it too sweet. In trying to help her, I ended up picking up from the end of her drabble and writing a tonne by accident. The plot as it exists before this starts is that Seto and Katsuya have begun a physical fight for the first time, Katsuya is sitting on top of Seto in his living room. Seto is lying on a rogue capsule monster that Mokuba has left on the floor, so he's uncomfortable and trying to move, but Katsuya is being persistent and won't let him move. That's where this picks up.

Rated **mature** for physical violence, dry humping, blood, homosexual activity, and the use of no-no squares. You have been adequately warned.

* * *

><p>Seto opened his eyes for a moment, but then grimaced, closing them again.<p>

"Let go," he said, but Katsuya did nothing. Seto arched his back hard suddenly, unable to restrain himself from doing so any longer. His hips dipped forward slightly, but roughly, shifting Katsuya backwards from the sudden motion. Katsuya was surprised by this jerky movement, but did not let go of Seto's hands. As he was about to say something, Seto arched himself up from the right side, almost rolling Katsuya off of him. Katsuya realized he was sitting directly on top of Seto's groin and suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked, frustrated by his own confusion.

"Let go of my hands, you idiot," Seto seethed.

"Why?" Katsuya asked indignantly. He couldn't help but refuse Seto even if he was uncomfortable- it was practically second nature.

Seto arched again, grinding up against Katsuya.

"I'm going to hurt you if you don't," Seto replied in a disturbingly calm voice. He stared straight into Katsuya's eyes, and even though his hands were bound, he looked dangerous. Katsuya wanted to respond with something smart, like "Yeah, with what?" because Seto's arms were clearly occupied, but he didn't want to risk setting him off for real. Seto pushed his pelvis up roughly, lifting them both slightly off the floor.

"You're a fucking creep," Katsuya said, throwing Seto's hands away from himself and trying to back away in one swift movement. He didn't want to be too close in case Seto decided to lash out. He swung his leg over and made to move backwards, but in that short time Seto had reached his hand under his own back, thrown a small object out from beneath him, and shifted up and over to slam Katsuya across the face again.

"You'll do better to respect my personal boundaries next time, and that loose tooth might teach you that thinness does not equate to weakness," Seto started, breathing heavily. "You're like the rest of your type- all brawn and no brain; that's why you're easily overcome by people smarter than you, even if they're not as strong. Idiot," Seto spat, standing completely. His fists were clenched and his arms were shaking slightly.

Seto's punch had really hurt. Katsuya tasted blood again, but the pain was worse, as the blow had come from the same side he'd already been punched in. As usual, the insults were worse than the physical bite, but it was just as much of a rush as it was uncalled-for and petty. He'd immediately taken his hand to cover his mouth and tried to swallow the blood. Even though he figured Seto was being figurative, he didn't really have a lose tooth, and that was something to be smug about.

He looked back at Seto, who was glaring at him intensely, still breathing slightly harder than usual. Katsuya had gotten a rise out of him, and that made the ache in his jaw worth it. To see Seto not perfectly under control was just worth the increasing maliciousness of the verbal assaults Seto was known for, and Katsuya wasn't about to say he didn't like a good fist fight.

"Why the hell'd you start grinding me?" Katsuya said darkly, almost laughing. "Is having your hair touched one of your big turn-ons you don't want anyone to know about?" He briefly wondered if Seto had any turn-ons at all; the guy was practically a robot. He wiped some of the blood from his slightly swollen lower lip. If Seto wanted to fight, he was going to get a fight. Katsuya knew his words would never have the same sting as Seto's, but he had certainly learned which buttons to press.

Seto immediately scoffed, but his body did not relax at all. He straightened himself and his glare lessened into vague contempt rather that blind hatred. His fists were still clenched.

"It would be like you to reason that I was initiating something sexual with you when it was nothing of the sort," Seto was obviously being sarcastic. Katsuya didn't really think before he responded because he was too insulted.

" 'Like me' how?" He retorted angrily, narrowing his eyes. He was about to get sick of Seto's smart mouth.

Seto scoffed again. "Think about who you're talking to, bonkotsu. You'd have to be blind with desperation to make yourself out to be the pinnacle of my desire, don't you think?"

Katsuya felt a vague sense of calmness at how open Seto was being about his insults, it meant he was ready for a good fight. Katsuya could feel the breaking point just beneath the surface of his thoughts. He welcomed it to a degree, and felt a very slight sense of shame for being so willing to give in to it even after all this time. The rush was too much. He tongued his split lip, nodding slowly.

"I must not be in nearly as bad a shape as you, then. After all, you were the one pinned to your own floor, grinding your hips up at me. Virgin Kaiba would know all about desperation. Hell, I bet Mokuba's lost it already, and just look at you."

His lips drew up in a half smile, which was made wild-looking from the blood on his teeth and his swollen cheek. He knew he was about to swallow everything he'd just said, but he couldn't help it. He played into the bait, he wanted the fight; he wanted the intensity, the pain, the adrenaline. He wanted Seto's striking eyes and his calculating blows, his heavy breath and his relentlessness. The concept that he could make Seto uncomfortable enough to physically lash out gave him the biggest ego trip. It was like a drug, and he too often pushed the card to get another high, even at his own expense.

It wasn't a minute before Seto had laid him out on the floor, leaving him gasping for breath. Seto had looked down at him with the kind of empty stare that made Katsuya think he might really be capable of murder. They were both essentially beyond just insulting one another, however; it had gone too far. Katsuya felt a tingling in the back of his neck, receiving that look, and he couldn't react fast enough. Seto had kicked him hard in the stomach and he laid there, clutching his abdomen hard and wheezing. He was temporarily blind from the pain, but he focused on the idea of giving Seto back a taste of his own medicine.

Seto stood over him, feeling calm like the eye of a storm. All his nerves were on end and he found it difficult to place his exact feelings. He would have considered it an accomplishment to watch Katsuya curl up in agony on his floor if he didn't consider Katsuya such a worthy fight. It was too pathetic to watch him because Seto knew he wasn't really hurt. It wasn't often Seto got his feathers ruffled, especially enough to make things physical, but Katsuya deserved it. What's more is that he seemed to enjoy it, to bite the bait almost too quickly, and Seto had often noticed it. Seto knew he said heartless things, but Katsuya was a bit too eager to fight back. Besides, Katsuya was infamous for being precisely the kind of idiot to say things he really ought not to say, so if Seto was capable of remorse on the battlefield, he felt absolutely nothing like it towards Katsuya. No, Katsuya really got the best of Seto in a fight, and the best of Seto was the cold, domineering personality he was so well-known for.

"Since you're such an idiot, I doubt you'd understand if I even explained it to you. You really don't deserve to know. It might be better to let you live in your fantasy, after all- thinking I was trying to get physical with _you_ of all people."

He rolled his eyes, "Because I'm not _Seto Kaiba _and I don't have any number of people ready and willing to be intimate with me should I so choose- I'm clearly so pathetically dependant on physical desire and want so much for a lover that I have to lower myself to be attracted to _you. _Yes, bonkotsu, that's likely."

Seto wasn't about to stop his merciless insults; Katsuya should have known better than to be presumptive about a personal matter he had no business commenting on, and didn't it feel good to watch Katsuya gasp for air? Seto relished in having all the credit for that wince of pain spread across Katsuya's face. Katsuya very slowly made to stand up, holding his stomach gingerly. He swallowed, still looking at the floor.

"It would take someone really brave to attempt to fuck an asshole like you-" he coughed slightly. "You're not a lover, you're a machine. You'd probably be so picky and intolerable your partner would leave half-way through. The best you'd do is tell them how inferior they are, even though you don't have a clue what real intimacy is like."

He shook his head, laughing aloud lightly. "_No one _would ever have sex with you willingly unless they had a really bad craving for pain."

He paused, tonguing his lip again, looking over at Seto. "I imagine most people might do it for money," he shrugged, "but who wants to told what kind of lover they are by a spoiled, stuck-up, egotistical _virgin_?" Katsuya made a face like he was definitely not one of those people, and felt the hole in the room that was the decency of the fight disappearing.

Seto lunged at him to strike again, but Katsuya blocked and hit him hard in the stomach. Not as hard as he could have, but hard enough to disable Seto for a minute. Seto gasped and stepped back; he grit his teeth and came back at Katsuya too soon, who blocked again and hooked Seto in the cheek with his right hand.

Seto stumbled back, holding both his stomach and his cheek. The pain was smart and his eyes stung. Having a lifetime supply of body guards didn't prepare him for regular fist fights, and Katsuya had hurt him enough for it to irritate him. He coughed slightly and stood up straight after several moments, feeling the throbbing all over his body.

"For the sake of the argument," Seto started, covering his stomach with his arms. "I feel comforted knowing that my sexual activity is hindered only by personal choices rather than actual availability of willing parties. Such a shame for you, though. And isn't it funny how typical it is that someone with an attraction make themselves out to be in the very opposite place in which they stand?"

The pain in his stomach had diminished enough for him to move, but with every step he felt a painful twinge in his abdomen. He ignored the throbbing in his face and swaggered up to Katsuya, whispering beside his face, walking slowly around his side.

"So, which does that make you? Are you in it for money, or does little bonkotsu just think he's really _brave_? I'm sure you'd love to think you could take me on. Sleeping with someone as famous as I am might give you a sense of accomplishment. Even your little friends know how much you could use something to recommend you for that."

Katsuya made to punch Seto in the stomach but his arms were in the way. When Seto drew his arms up to fight back, Katsuya ducked and elbowed him in the ribcage. Lifting Seto's right leg from the knee, he slammed Seto onto the floor and they returned somewhat to their original position.

Seto had the wind knocked out of him and the pain spread thick through his back. Katsuya had Seto's hands in one of his own again before Seto could figure out where he was. Katsuya was laughing aloud; they were both so far gone.

"I think you like it down there, Mr. Kaiba. You end up there so often," Katsuya said, his right hand was placed firmly on the right side of Seto's waist and he used both knees to keep Seto's legs down.

It took Seto half a minute to regain his breath from the body slam. When he regained enough energy to move, he turned his eyes to glare intensely at Katsuya.

"So, what happens next in your sad, pathetic fantasy?" he spat, wriggling his arms, trying to pull out of Katsuya's grasp.

"Do you really want to know?" Katsuya asked, leaning forward. He shifted himself up, resting his right hand on the floor by Seto's head, his left pinning Seto's hands by his right ear. His full weight was on Seto's thighs and he was heavier than he looked- heavy enough to hurt. Seto cursed to himself, knowing that all of Katsuya's body weight was probably muscle.

"No," Seto responded immediately, then stopped himself mentally. Was Katsuya admitting to a fantasy or just playing on what he'd said? Seto didn't figure he'd be surprised either way. Katsuya seemed to take notice of the fact that he was crushing both of Seto's femurs and shifted his legs to be inside Seto's. Seto used the leverage that Katsuya had formed in leaning forward on his knees to lift himself up as high of the floor as he could with his feet. He moved his arms as wildly as possible and thrashed his legs, trying to kick Katsuya, but to no avail. It seemed Katsuya had created a perfect physical blind spot to Seto's attacks. In a last attempt to gain physical control, Seto pushed himself up and wrapped his legs around Katsuya's hips, pulling him heavily forward until almost all of their bodies were touching. Katsuya was inches away from his face and Seto was glaring at him madly like a cat trapped in a cage.

Katsuya had no choice but to look into Seto's eyes. Seto was obviously infuriated, but potentially a little scared. Katsuya figured he was probably just flattering himself by the thought, but he was willing to go with it for the time. He deserved to feel a little accomplished for having come out on top, literally.

"This must be terrible," he smiled, blood coating some of his teeth. "I wouldn't know. It's not very often I get trapped beneath another man in a fight," Seto maintained his piercing look and said nothing. After a few moments of silence Seto tried moving again, but ended up just resettling himself. Katsuya always lifted himself into just the perfect position to where Seto moving his legs did absolutely nothing and Katsuya's grip did not waver. Seto was intensely frustrated.

Seto suddenly got an idea that might get Katsuya to give up. It was a bit revolting, but he figured it was highly likely to get Katsuya to let go of his hands, so he could return to delivering more well-deserved punches. After spending a few moments convincing himself he had no other choice, he resigned to physically calm down, which was not hard given his usual temperament. He turned his face away from Katsuya, specifically turning up the cheek that hadn't yet been punched. The last thing he wanted was for Katsuya to lash out and he get a pathetic split lip due to being punched in the same place twice as Katsuya had.

"Giving up?" Katsuya asked, shifting his weight onto the hand that was holding Seto's to use his right to move Seto's face back to face his own. He moved Seto's bangs out of his eyes and got close enough to see the color again. Seto had really attractive eyes. Just as Katsuya went to put his arm back down, Seto pulled his legs in and thrust himself up against Katsuya as hard as he could. He knew their groins would be inadvertently touching and it made him almost sick to think about, but it was likely to get Katsuya to ease up on his hands so Seto could resume beating the shit out of him. The logic of course was to suffer a little for maximum gain, but to his horror, the most Katsuya did was inhale sharply through his teeth and return his hand to the floor to brace himself. When Seto relaxed his legs slightly, Katsuya didn't let go.

"Back to this again, are we?" he asked. Seto could not hope to look at Katsuya in the eyes the way things were. His eyes had closed and he had turned his face away before moving. He struggled his arms again and arched his back, then rolled his hips up, and this time Katsuya pushed back. Seto noted the doubled pressure and took in a sharp, quiet breath. His whole body erupted in shivers and he suddenly felt an enormous, seeping regret.

"I know you're trying to make me uncomfortable and it's not gonna work. I don't care what you do from down there, I'm not letting you get away so you can use me as your punching bag to deal with all your rich boy problems, got it? If you wanted to fight me, then you shouldn't have lost."

He paused a moment, then put his lips close to Seto's ear, "If you're trying to seduce me, though, you're gonna have to try harder than that."

Having Katsuya's breath so close to his ear made Seto's entire body convulse in shivers again. His plan had completely backfired and he was entirely ready to abort mission, but Katsuya had taken his entire offense and he didn't have any idea how to turn it around. Flailing like a helpless victim until Katsuya felt sorry enough for him to let him go was the worst possible fate of all worlds, but he couldn't think of anything else. He'd be damned if he did that, though, so he kept his eyes closed and didn't move at all for several moments, thinking of a way to escape. In a moment, it hit him.

"You know, for a minute I thought I might be able to physically disconcert you by means of disgust so you'd let me go, but when I provoke you at all, you respond so eagerly. If I have to endure you becoming any more desperate for my physical contact I think I might be sick. If you're so intent on riding me, then, better to let you have it your way for now."

Seto smiled like someone who has an extremely good secret and pushed his hips up again. Katsuya immediately found himself pushing back without even wanting to or thinking about it. As Seto figured, he'd caught him off guard by his speech, and Katsuya loosened just enough for Seto to pull out his left hand. In an instant, however, Katsuya regained control and grabbed Seto's hand with his right, forcing it to the floor next to Seto's ear.

Katsuya arched his back into Seto and ran his tongue over his teeth. He smiled again, clearly in sick amusement, "It's not gonna work."

Seto leaned his head up to push hard against Katsuya's in frustration, and Katsuya pushed back until Seto's head hit hard onto the floor. Seto tilted his head slightly away.

"We'll see."

He pushed up against Katsuya a third time, but began a fluid motion, rising and twisting his hips slightly. Katsuya closed his eyes, inhaling sharply through his teeth. He pushed back and followed Seto's motion until Seto became still. His breath was coming on stronger and he felt light headed. He could taste the blood in his mouth and felt sick. He was intent on not letting Seto get the best of him, so he swallowed and held on. Seto felt his hands tingling lightly because Katsuya's grip on his wrists was so intense he was losing blood flow.

"What's wrong, bonkotsu? Losing your resolve?" Seto asked quietly, leaning up to talk as close to Katsuya's lips as possible. "I thought you weren't going to let me win. That's too bad. You do look ill, maybe you should let me go like a good boy." He wiggled slightly, beginning to push up. Katsuya gritted his teeth and shoved down hard, forcing Seto's hips back onto the floor. He could feel himself getting aroused and hated himself for it. Seto's plan was working and he was not at all keen on admitting that it was.

Seto went to speak again, but Katsuya was not ready to hear another jeer. He used his only extra body part to prevent it and kissed Seto full on the mouth. He cringed hard, and grasped too tightly at Seto's bony wrists. To lose himself entirely might give him enough excuse to let Seto's hands go, then maybe Seto wouldn't mock him mercilessly into oblivion for it later because it would be just as awkward for the both of them.

He found himself so surprised at what he'd done he did immediately let go of Seto's hands, but for a moment, nothing else happened except the kiss. It lingered for a moment, but when Katsuya withdrew, he found himself instantly flipped on his back. Seto's hands were pushed snugly against his throat and he grasped at Seto's thin forearms, trying to push him away.

"Bonkotsu, I hope you don't mind me amending your previous statement," Seto said hoarsely. His whole body was shaking and he had no idea what his emotions were doing. He swallowed, trying to regain control of his body. "If you wanted to fight me, you shouldn't have lost, but before you started, you should have known how to win."

Katsuya had tilted his head back to get more air. Seto wasn't strangling him, just cutting off his air supply enough for it to be really uncomfortable.

He didn't want to snap Seto's forearms, which he felt capable of doing, so he resigned to pushing them away just enough to have enough air. Seto would stop in a moment when he was done stroking his massive ego about winning their fight.

"Any last words from the biggest loser I've had the intense shame of becoming acquainted with?" Seto asked, not loosening his grip to allow Katsuya to actually speak. Katsuya made to, but only croaked. In an instant Seto released his grip, but moved to push Katsuya's hands to the floor by his head, as had been previously done to him.

"Pardon?" Seto asked.

Seto was up on his knees between Katsuya's bent legs, and Katsuya noted how thin he looked. Katsuya wanted to laugh at how ridiculous the situation was- there was never a time in any of their fights when he could not easily physically dominate Seto, but he enjoyed their fights too much to actually win. If he did, he didn't know what it would do to Seto, and that would inevitably ruin the flow of things. This wasn't the first time things had gotten personal, but it was certainly the first time it had gotten so physical.

Seto was leaning at him at just the right angle, so Katsuya swallowed his intelligent desire to admit defeat and walk away and rose his own hips to push against Seto. Seto pushed hard forward enough to push Katsuya back to the floor, then withdrew his lower body at another angle.

"What are you doing, idiot? I just used that on you, it's certainly not going to work on _me_."

Katsuya was smiling so hard and his mouth was already aching, so it made the pain twice as intense. He didn't have the energy to laugh as hard as he wanted to; he felt crazy. Sniggering to himself, he licked his dry lips and spoke, but Seto did not hear him.

"What?" Seto asked severely. Katsuya coughed slightly as if to indicate his throat was too dry for him to speak louder, although this was not actually the case. He motioned his head for Seto to come closer. Seto moved his face In towards Katsuya's and turned his ear. He was mad at himself for being so accommodating so soon after his very obvious victory.

"You're hard," Katsuya whispered roughly. He was smiling so hard he almost couldn't contain his wits. Seto's plan had certainly backfired and Katsuya couldn't believe what a situation it had created. He knew he was aroused, too, but playing on Seto's sexual insecurity was much more entertaining than plainly stating where they both stood. Seto suddenly withdrew and punched Katsuya hard across the other side of his face. He punched Katsuya twice in the stomach and again he was doubled over on his side heaving for air.

Seto had withdrawn from Katsuya's body entirely, his face flushed slightly. He was too afraid of knowing the answer to ask himself how he really felt. He knew it was a natural response to friction, but was it really necessary for Katsuya to notice when he had already won the fight?

"Too late to deny it," Katsuya laughed dryly, wiping his lips again. After several moments he crawled back into a sitting position. Every small movement caused him pain and he felt his heartbeat so sharply he thought it might explode from the adrenaline rush.

"Fuck you," Seto said quickly.

"Ooh, mad enough to swear. That's an ugly look for you," Katsuya responded. "Besides," he continued, clicking his tongue, "you might want to."

Seto was completely offended by how Katsuya could not seem to stop laughing about it, even through bleeding lips and a bruised rib cage. His emotions were severe and he became less aware of how to control them. He swallowed, doing his best to stay calm.

"Stop," Seto said plainly, staring straight at him.

"What are you gonna do if I don't?" Katsuya asked lazily, almost laughing again. He held his stomach and touched his cheek tenderly, "Hump me to death?"

Seto couldn't believe what he was hearing. How was it possible for Katsuya to be mocking him so plainly when Katsuya had just been the one to give into it? Seto's eyes narrowed; that was just it. Katsuya _had _given in.

"As I recall, every time I pushed up, you pushed down. I had a good excuse, what's yours?" Katsuya stopped rubbing his cheek and leaned up onto his knees.

"I guess I'm just one of those _really brave _people, then," he said, not really thinking about it. He leaned slightly to one side and reached a hand out to touch Seto's swollen cheek, but Seto swatted his hand away.

"Don't touch me," Seto said shortly. Katsuya kept his lips in a thin line and after a moment, tried again. Seto hit his hand harder again, he was having trouble thinking.

"Stop it, bonkotsu. You're already hurt well enough for it to be annoying, don't you think? Do not test me again," Seto said a little louder. Katsuya stayed still a moment.

"It's a good thing I know you're so full of shit," he started, leaning his entire body over to Seto. He pushed a hand into Seto's hair and drew him forward, kissing him fully. He fell forward slightly, but maintained his balance.

Seto sat still a moment, surprised, then shoved Katsuya back as hard as possible.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, accosted.

Without any warning at all, Katsuya swung back up and flattened his fist against the side of Seto's face. Seto fell backwards onto the floor from the blow and pain exploded from the left side of his jaw. His eyes immediately began to water and he grit his teeth severely. Seto wouldn't have been surprised if Katsuya had fractured his jaw, but he knew it to be just a heavy blow.

In a moment Katsuya was over him again, smiling wide. The split on his lip, his swollen cheeks, and his mussed hair made him look entirely wild.

"You started it," Katsuya said, almost laughing. Their situation was unbelievably weird, but he was entirely alive. His body throbbed, adrenaline coursed through him entirely, his heart beat incredibly fast, and his body was slightly shaking. He was excited and alert, and prepared for what he certainly now considered absolutely anything.

The fact that Seto could even become aroused confused him possibly more than anything else, but Katsuya couldn't really blame him. Whether or not it was from the fighting or the friction or some strange combination of the two, Katsuya couldn't force himself to feel upset about it. He was too excited, and being close to Seto in any way was electrifying. In an inexplicable way, it made sense.

Seeing Seto laid out beneath him, pressing his hand tenderly to his bruised jaw gave Katsuya the biggest rush. They were just toying with one another, and it had always relieved stress so well in the past. If Katsuya wanted to really fuck Seto up, he knew he could, but he didn't. It was some kind of power he held over Seto that no one else could understand. Seto was too skinny and inexperienced with hand-to-hand fighting to even compare to Katsuya in terms of battle tactics, but overpowering him would ruin the competition. The power struggle was too addicting, Seto in terms of mentality and Katsuya in terms of physicality. Besides, he knew Seto wasn't the type of person to turn away from an opportunity to come out winning.

Seto found himself strangely more confused than angry for the first time since they'd begun fighting. Katsuya was acting entirely on a whim and it was completely unpredictable. He didn't understand how Katsuya was acting and that prevented him from knowing what was going to happen next. It made him uneasy. One second Katsuya's kissing him, the next he's beating him into the floor harder than ever. What that was about, he didn't know, but he found himself abnormally irritated by it.

Katsuya had said he thought himself brave, but was that in reference to what he'd said earlier? Katsuya had called his bluff, had kept reaching out to touch Seto's cheek, almost as if concerned, but had then hit him again. What was the kiss for, and more importantly, what the hell was Katsuya's problem?

For the first time since they'd started fighting, Seto became aware of how aroused he really was. His heart was hammering hard and he felt it difficult to breathe. Seto's face hurt ridiculously, but mixed in among the pain in his ribs, face, and back, there was that vague sense of desire. He was ready for more. It was absurd to consider, but he felt himself wanting Katsuya to be closer again, to be gentle or to fight he wasn't entirely sure.

As Seto was lost in thought for a moment, Katsuya reached down and moved his hand out of the way, touching Seto's cheek as he'd previously intended to. He dragged the back of his fingers gently across Seto's jaw line. Seto opened his eyes to look over at him sharply, but did not respond otherwise. He breathing was steady and his expression cautious. He did not have the energy to move any further at the time and trusted their unspoken rules enough to know that Katsuya would not hit him while he was clearly down.

Katsuya moved his hand to push Seto's bangs out of his eyes again, and Seto did not flinch at all. He stared intensely, and Katsuya knew he was simply being _allowed _to do these things. Even though Seto was physically weaker, he did have a better idea of how to react, and he did react quickly when he wanted to. Katsuya admired him for that much.

He leaned down to look into Seto's eyes more closely, pushing his hand into Seto's hair. Seto's eyes were dilated, but the blue color that remained was entirely clear. The intensity of Seto's gaze did not lessen, and he did not lose his resolve by Katsuya coming closely to him again. Seto breathed steadily through his nose and maintained complete outward composure, too unsure of Katsuya's next move to make any of his own. His heart was beating so hard his chest ached, along with the rest of his body.

Katsuya's left hand was threaded in Seto's hair, keeping his bangs out of his eyes, and he had leaned over on his left elbow. Seeing Seto's tranquil but concentrated expression was so familiar, and by now even the closeness had begun to feel familiar, even if it was still alive with the electricity of their fight. He didn't want to be away from Seto, regardless of whether or not they were throwing punches; Katsuya just enjoyed being around him. The bastard deserved every punch he got, but Katsuya still felt that it was his responsibility to make sure Seto understood it wasn't personal- after all, they were generally attempting to be friends despite the fights. To see Seto's jaw swollen from his heavy punch, he wanted to make it better again as if to say "now we're even".

Unsure of how to place his emotions, he did what felt most natural given the situation. Keeping his grip on Seto's hair strong, but not pulling, he moved Seto's face slightly over and kissed him on the jaw where his punch had landed. He wasn't sure what he meant by it, but felt it was the best thing to do.

Seto's chest was still aching from his accelerated heartbeat. He could feel Katsuya's breath near his ear and wasn't entirely sure he understood what was happening. His jaw twitched slightly where Katsuya's lips rested for a moment, the area very sensitive to the touch. Katsuya removed himself and pulled Seto's face up slightly, and after a moment's hesitation, replaced his lips over Seto's mouth.

The kiss hurt both of them, each having his own bruised and aching jaw, but it didn't prevent the intensity of the kiss. The mixture of pain and excitement somehow made it more enticing. Seto did not refuse this time; he pushed up his hands into Katsuya's hair, bringing him closer and crushing their lips together. It hurt, but that was perhaps what made it better. This type of pain was different and allowed for more creative opportunities. Katsuya broke to resituate himself, but kissed Seto again, and again. Each time Katsuya broke the kiss, Seto pulled his hair roughly and he inhaled sharply through closed teeth. When he returned the kiss, Seto's grip lessened. This was another fight, but of an entirely new variety.

Katsuya had removed himself from Seto's hair and was rolled over him, his elbows resting by Seto's face. Seto's grip in his hair forced their lips together painfully. Katsuya's heart had yet to beat this fast in any of their fights, but his awareness was sinking the more he noticed how warm Seto's mouth was and how much he did not want to stop.

Without warning, Seto suddenly bit his lip. It was hard enough to elicit a strong pain, but not quite enough to draw blood. Katsuya opened his mouth to cry out, but Seto quickly pushed their mouths together, opening the kiss. The increase in warmth and tingles all over Katsuya's body prevented him from being mad enough to stop kissing. Besides, it was kind of nice to know they were still fighting.

After a moment, Katsuya broke and nudged Seto's jaw hard with his nose. Seto bared his teeth, but didn't move to stop him. Katsuya pulled down the neck of Seto's shirt to expose his throat; it was pale and thin, his Adam's apple was easily visible. Katsuya pressed his open mouth to the side of Seto's neck, scratching his teeth along the sensitive skin as he withdrew. Seto's mouth fell open, but he restrained most the noise from the gasp. He pushed his hands just under Katsuya's shirt on his waist, clutching Katsuya so tightly his nails dug into his skin. Katsuya bit Seto's neck hard, letting his teeth drag down to the crux of his shoulder. He tongued it, biting every so often, his body responding to the sharp changes in Seto's breath by tightening his lower stomach.

Katsuya moved Seto's head up to expose more of his neck by yanking his hair roughly and Seto clawed viciously at his back. He moaned softly into Seto's throat and could not resist pushing his body back against him. He ground himself down against Seto, who gasped and clawed higher on Katsuya's back. Seto wrapped his legs around Katsuya's waist again to bring him closer and dug his nails in as hard as he could. Katsuya withdrew from the overwhelming pain and Seto pulled his face down to kiss him again.

They were lost in biting kisses, hair tugging, and hip grinding. Seto's sharp nails and Katsuya's sharp teeth left marks on the other's body that would certainly bruise if they did not bleed. Katsuya had undone the buttons and zippers to both of their pants to get a little closer, to make the friction more direct. It hurt, but it also felt incredibly good. Katsuya was sure his eyes were watering from the pain all over his body, but he could not stop. Every time Seto's nails scratched across him, it felt like tasting lightning. When he withdrew for even a moment, Seto's piercing stare was at him and he could not control the shiver in his body. He needed this fight more than anything else.

Seto had paid close attention when Katsuya moved to touch the hem of his pants. If Katsuya made it any more personal, he was sure he would withdraw, but when the pressure became so close and the buffer between them much thinner, he decided it was beyond "personal". They didn't stop because it felt good- all of it.

The first time Katsuya thrust against him with only their undergarments between them, Seto felt a strong rush of blood and then felt lightheaded. He pushed Katsuya's upper body upwards by his throat as he went to push against him a second time. The way Katsuya gasped and threw his head back, sweat causing his shirt to stick to his chest, his shaking hands around Seto's thin wrists- Seto decided this was the most alive he'd ever felt. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Katsuya for a moment.

He released Katsuya, who fell forward slightly. He'd been holding himself up so long his arms were very noticeably shaking. He was breathing heavily, desperate for air, and his face was flushed. Seto pushed his hair back with both hands and for the first time since they'd begun, really looked at his eyes. It was only a moment before they were back to pushing their bodies together and were lost in the heat of contact, but Seto had seen something there that he did not want to lose. Katsuya was still fighting, but it was more than that; he always saw something more than that, and he didn't want it to disappear.

Katsuya had gone back to his throat and the heat and pressure made it impossible for Seto to open his eyes. When Katsuya pushed against him harder, Seto's nails dug deeper, causing Katsuya to bite his neck harder, and for Seto to push his hips up faster, causing the entire cycle to repeat. Seto was sure he was going to look like he'd tried to hang himself the next day but he wasn't concerned because he wore high-necked shirts almost exclusively. At most it would look like he'd gotten into a petty fight because of his jaw, but that wasn't really a concern either. He relished the idea of everything passing and it going entirely unnoticed by anyone but the two of them.

Suddenly Katsuya leaned forward a little more and gasped right next to Seto's ear. Seto's entire body broke out in goose bumps and he found himself clawing to get Katsuya's shirt off his body. He released his leg hold on Katsuya's waist and pushed him up onto his knees a moment. He kissed Katsuya hard, holding him steady by his ribcage. Katsuya kissed back fervently, helping Seto remove his own shirt, almost vocalizing his desperation when Seto released him to pull it over his head.

They looked each other in the eye for a moment and each felt they had some kind of understanding. The understanding itself was not clear, just that what was happening was happening and they were both ready for it, wanted it, and borderline needed it. They were both breathing audibly; Katsuya pushed the back of his hand across his mouth, feeling timid suddenly. He remembered everything Seto had said to him before about how unlikely this entire situation was- he'd made it seem unfathomable, horrific, and embarrassing to even mention. He felt all the awkwardness of the situation and could not help hesitating, despite how badly he wanted it. Katsuya's whole body was flushed and his arms still twitched, but he was suddenly giving Seto this look like he was in trouble. Seto found him decidedly attractive when overpowered into timidity, but usually found Katsuya more attractive when he was fighting. When Seto did not make any movements, Katsuya took the risk and returned to their kiss. Seto bit his lip again and he cried out, his whole body beginning to shake. Seto held him by the throat and pulled them both back down to the floor. Katsuya gasped Seto's name quietly in his ear, his Adam's apple pressing against Seto's hand. He was asking permission to continue. Seto replaced his legs around Katsuya and pulled him down, accepting wordlessly.

Seto's fingers scratched at Katsuya's bare shoulders as he pressed their lower bodies together again. Even though their shirts had been removed, it was somehow even warmer this way. Katsuya made a slight noise at every touch, every movement, every kiss; he was gasping and shaking. Katsuya had lifted Seto's waist slightly, moved his arms just under Seto's shoulders to hold himself up, lowered his hips, and began pushing their bodies together relentlessly.

Seto maintained complete disappointing control over his voice for almost the entire time, until close to the end. As Katsuya pushed against him harder every moment, Seto pushed his hand against Katsuya's throat. Katsuya had not said anything, but his body jolted every time Seto did this, and Seto had noticed. His own body shivered violently every time Katsuya gasped out his name. When Katsuya shifted himself up slightly to latch on to Seto's neck, Seto wrapped his arms around his neck. Within moments Katsuya was moaning into his neck, his body rolling into Seto's, and Seto was sure he'd finally drawn blood from Katsuya's shoulders.

Taking the opportunity of Katsuya's pinnacle of weakness, Seto rolled them over and continued moving his body, feeling very close to the edge of something he'd never experienced before. Katsuya still cried out softly at every touch; he knew it hard to hurt since Katsuya had already gone. Seto cracked the slightest of dark smiles, crushing his hips against Katsuya's. Katsuya shouted, but gritted his teeth and encouraged Seto anyway, pushing up slightly and pulling Seto down heavily by the waist. Seto was light as a feather and thus easily physically manipulated, which made it easier. It hurt like hell, yet felt good in the most absurd way, but he wasn't about to stop while Seto was still moving.

Seto revealed a full wicked smile- Katsuya was still fighting back. Seto's hands rested on Katsuya's ribcage and his hips rolled forward hard. He seemed to be biting his lip slightly and his eyebrows were tight from concentration. Just as he began to speed up, Katsuya pushed his hand around Seto's throat, wanting to know how Seto would respond. Seto scratched his chest brutally and Katsuya seethed in pain, but could not help smiling. Seto was the biggest asshole on the planet; Katsuya was sure he was the only bastard alive that still had something to prove when he was less than half a minute from an orgasm. Seto moved faster, moving his hands down to Katsuya's thighs to position himself better. He was gasping for air against Katsuya's hand and he broke hard in one great cry. Katsuya did everything he could to stay still and make sure each and every detail he could notice burn into his memory for safe keeping. Seto Kaiba had given in for release- and he took all the credit.


End file.
